When the Past and Future Collide
by b loves harrypotter
Summary: What happens when James and Lily go back in time and find themselves with the person who doesn't exist in 1975? Read and review please rated T to be safe
1. Hatred

.**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER unfortunately**

**Chapter 1 Hatred**

**It was October of '75. Everything was calm--that is until James and Lily woke up. They were having rows almost everyday now. The whole Gryffindor tower wanted to see who one the row-James, trying to ask Lily out-or Lily, refusing**

"**FOR THE GOD FORSAKEN LAST TIME IT'S NO"**

"**Please"**

"**NO"**

"**Come on just the hogsmead trip today"**

"**NO"**

"**I'll stop bothering you"**

"**I DON'T TAKE BLACKMAIL, EVEN FROM YOU POTTER"**

"**I am serious"**

"**Ten points from Gryffindor because you were blackmailing me"**

"**Ten points from **_**your**_** own house"**

"**Yes"**

**All of the arguments were the same- the cursing--the begging--the taking of the points. You could almost predict what would happen next. It was just another morning, a rather peaceful fight as well, because some fights were rather ugly. But no, even the marauders were on James's side, pestering Lily (well, maybe not Moony). **

**Lily stormed out of the portrait hole, and stormed all the way to breakfast. After breakfast, the marauders wanted to see what she was up to so-**_** I solemnly swore that I am up to no good-**_**they saw her talking to Snape , no doubt he was asking her to accompany him to hogsmead. **

**Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs (Wormtail was in the hospital) were way ahead. You see, Snape had forgotten his jacket in the Slytherin common room. Two hundred feet later, he was on his way to the hospital wing because James (under his invisibility cloak) 'accidentally' made Snape sprout tentacles.**

**James finally cornered Lily, pulling her by the hand to talk to her (the marauders followed).**

"**POTTER, LET GO OF ME"**

"**Shh , people are staring"**

"**I DON'T CARE"**

**Then the whole world between the three marauders and Lily shook. What was wrong?**


	2. The meeting

.

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER unfortunately**

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

**Meanwhile, twenty years in the future, a skinny, green-eyed, black-haired boy named Harry Potter was in Grimauld Place, thinking on top of his bed. It was Christmas break, he thought himself as a danger because **_**he **_**had predicted Mr. Weasley's snake attack. **_**He **_**was a danger to the rest in the vincity. **_**He**_** felt, dirty, contaminated, as if he were carrying some deadly virus. **

**This loney, down, skinny, boy did not know, that down in the kitchen were everyone was having dinner, a surprise would startle them all. **

**--**

**Lily, James, and the rest of the Marauders landed with a CRASH. They landed in some sort of dirty depressing place. Not knowing he had gone back in time, Padfoot, muttered "I know where we are." The cheerful faces looked at the strange sight. Here, at Grimauld place, in the flesh , were four people total; one, only girl in the group, was believed to be dead with the second person aka; her future husband. The third person was 15 standing with Moony, and Prongs, but was also with the 35 year-old by a much older Moony.**

**Nobody spoke, since everyone was in shock and confusion. The older Remus spoke, " How did you get here, James"**

**James answered, " You see, older Moony, Evans and I here"--he glanced at Evans-- " were having the usual I-am-not-going-with-you-on-a-date row. Then she stormed off to breakfast when I grabbed my little map, and said-you know **_**I solemnly swore that, I am up to know good"-"**_**Prongs" the twins coursed, now understanding who made the map- "and I saw Snape asking out Evans"-he nodded at Evans- " So, I , er-- 'accidentally' gave Snape tentacles, and followed Evans by pulling her by the hand. Then some weird earthquake thingy happened and we ended up, here in--"**

**-- " my house," young Padfoot finished for James.**

"**Oh yeah,"-Remus turned to his older self- "Wormy is sick." -turning to Sirius now-"Want to go up to your room? Play exploding snap or something?" **

"**NO!!" everyone shouted.**

"**Why?" asked James.**

**A phoenix said, in the headmaster's voice, "Do NOT go upstairs, some of your posterity lies just a few floors above you; If you don't -and trust me I don't advise you- listen, your futures will be corrupted."**

"**Er-- what , um "posterity do we have upstairs," Sirius asked.**

"**One of you has a son named 'Harry'," Remus answered.**

**Lily though **_**I always like the name 'Harry', if I had a son I would name him Harry. **_**Lily heard her own voice echo against the walls, even though she had thought this thought, and everyone was staring at her.**


	3. The explanation

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER unfortunately**

**Chapter 3 the explanation**

**Albus Dumbledore appeared in the threshold; wearing a expression of worry. He looked at the past teens; taking in the scene.**

**James thought **_**I don't know when I am…. Wish someone would explain… **_

**Listening to his own voice against the walls just as Lily's voice had done, he thought**

_**Bloody hell, people can read my mind **_**--**_**I did it again!!**_

"**Hello, as you know me , I am of course, Albus Dumbledore. You must have come across some time-key; it is similar to a port key, but as you might have speculated, it takes you to time and place, not just a place. In reality, wizards aren't supposed to use other methods of time-travel than time-turners. You have corrupted space and time, so that is why we can hear your thoughts. **

"**A young man named Harry is up stairs, and upset. Once you see him, you will know whose son it is. I ask you not to pester anyone for information, because we will not give it to you. Any action I , ask you to choose wisely, because any action may affect your lives in the future. And, so now we part, goodbye." **

**And with that, the headmaster went outside.**

**James thought,**

"**OY EVANS"**

**She thought back, "NOT NOW"**

"**I WONDER WHO HARRY IS"**

**--**

**Harry hear names familiar names to him, so he walked downstairs, his curiosity getting the better of him, and gaped at what he saw.**

**--**

**Finally, Lily noticed, and the atmosphere was focused on Harry, rather than the agrument.**

**The Younger Remus, and the younger Sirius gaping at James and Lily, seeing as 'Harry" looked exactly like James, but with Lily's eyes. Harry went back upstairs.**

**--**

**author's note: Yeah I know it's a short chapter ... Please Read and Review**


	4. When the Past and Future Collide

**Chapter 4 when the past and future collide**

**Harry Potter thought he was dreaming; here, in Grimauld place, floors below him in the kitchen, were his dead parents, accompanied by their best friends (Harry noticed that Wormtail was missing). Was he hallucinating? Surely he was dreaming. He should say something and go downstairs. But thought better of it, because he didn't want to say anything if he surely was hallucinating. **

**The atmosphere was so awkward, that when Fred sneezed everyone turned violently around. Finally James had a brave attempt at conversation (to impress Lily more than everything else). He was thinking--hey how could that be?-weren't his thoughts voiced aloud. Clearly, the teens from the past noticed too.**

"**Er-- Older Sirius-how come are voices aren't voiced aloud anymore? **

"**As to that, one can only guess"**

"**WOW!! As an adult you sound Serious,"**

**All the boy teens started laughing. Then, some filibuster fireworks started to go off because water was knocked aside, into James's pocket. The fireworks went upstairs;**

"**I'll get my fireworks"**

"**James, NO"**

**But it was too late; James was already climbing the stairs getting his fireworks.**

**James pushed open the door that the fireworks went in. He went inside, when he thought a mirror was in the room, but turned out to be his--er--son gaping at him.**

**He ran his son ran downstairs where there was a man; Albus Dumbledore. Everyone (except Dumbledore) was wearing a blank , confused look on their face--like they just woke up from being stunned. Finally, Dumbledore looked calmly into Harry's face, and said "obliviate'', he did the same with James.**

**--**


End file.
